Luna's Kiss
by Darkened Moonfire
Summary: he saw her kissing evan davies. now he won't speak to her. does she love him, or will she break his heart? nevilleluna songfic


**Luna's Kiss**

By Darkened Moonfire

Rating: K

Category: Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters

Song: Taking Over Me by Evanescence

Note: So you are not confused must read my brother's (Phoenixash) story Phoenix Tears and its sequel Phoenix Song

**Luna's Kiss**

Luna picked at her food with her fork, not really noticing it. She was in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She glanced halfway across the room at Neville. He was eating and talking to his friends.

It's like he never knew I existed. After he saw me in the broom closet with Evan, he has been ignoring me. I mean it wasn't my fault; Evan went on top of me! I was completely powerless!

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

Luna got up and walked to the Ravenclaw common room. She walked to her dorm and plopped on her bed.

I hate this dreaded bed. Every single night I lie awake and stare at the ceiling. How much I try, I cannot fall asleep. Everyone knows that we cannot decide what we dream. Therefore, I dream of you. Oh how every dream I have about you makes me cry. Every dream makes my heart break in two.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do…_

I have always had faith in you. I know you will figure everything out. You do know that I will give up everything for you right? I hope so. Everyday of my life is painful. I need you to survive. I need you to live. I can't stop thinking you. You are taking over me and my life.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Luna stood and paced around her bed. Then she walked to the bathroom near Defense Against the Dark Arts, her favorite subject. Only when she knew that she was alone, she began to cry. I remember all of the good times I had with Neville. He is the only one who truly understands what it is like to be an outcast. What it is like to be laughed at.

"Are you ok?" asked a voice behind her.

Luna turned around and noticed that she had left the bathroom door open. In the doorway was a boy who looked concerned. It was Neville.

"Are you ok?" Neville asked again. He touched her hand gently. Luna sniffed and pulled he hand away.

"Get out! You are not supposed to be here! I don't like you anymore!" Her voice cracked.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

Luna ran and ran blinded by her own tears. She ran to an empty classroom and bolted the door shut. Then she started to hit herself.

Oh why must I be so stupid? I knew Neville could figure things out. Now I'm not so sure. I can't believer I yelled and him. I can't stop thinking about him. I have been crying for him for far too long.

Luna then noticed a small mirror on the far side of the classroom. She walked to it. Oh my gosh! She looked a little closer. Right beside her was Neville's face. She turned around but he wasn't behind her. She looked at the mirror again and Neville's face had disappeared.

Ok perhaps maybe if I dig deep enough inside myself… Luna took a couple of deep breaths. I just realized Neville and I have so much in common. We both make a lot of our mistakes, we are both kind and gentle, we can be really loyal to our friends, and we both have lost our mothers.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Thinking of Neville only made Luna more distraught. She decided to talk to him. Soon enough, she found Neville in the same exact spot when she had left.

"Neville? May I speak to you?"

"Yeah go ahead. Just do not yell at me again." Neville replied glumly.

"Ok please just listen to me. I always had faith in you. I always thought you would figure everything out. I really like you Neville. I can't stop thinking about you." Luna paused for a second, took a deep breath, and started again, "The truth is, Evan went on top of me and started kissing me. I tried to get him off, but I couldn't. Please believe me."

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"I do believe you." Neville finally answered. "When I saw you crying, I knew you couldn't have kissed Evan. And I rally like you too Luna"

"Really. Truly?" asked Luna. She looked up into Neville's eyes and wiped away he tears.

"Really. Truly."

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

"I never realized how much I missed till you were gone." said Luna.

"I think everyone feels that way in their lifetime." Neville replied.

"You know you were always taking over me!" Luna laughed. That was her first time that she laughed in a very long time. Then she kissed Neville lightly on the cheek

_Taking over me_

_Your taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me_

And with that Luna and Neville walked together, hand in hand, to their next class, Herbology. As they were walking, Luna realized that what she saw in that mirror was what she wanted most. Neville.

Not my best songfic but oh well! Please read and review peeps!


End file.
